Redo
by DogDemonsRock5
Summary: Zoro is sick of Nami's shit, and when a fight gets out of hand, his world is turned upside down. For ohsorubbedraw on Tumblr in part of the ZoSan Secret Valentine's day exchange! This was very fun to do and I'm happy to have participated in it :)


Title: Redone

Series: One Piece. Obviously not owned by me nor are its characters. Oda is the mastermind~

Pairing: Zoro/Sanji, Sanji/Nami(not main)

Words: 6,604

Summary: Zoro is sick of Nami's shit, and when a fight gets out of hand, his world is turned upside down.

/

To say Zoro hated Nami, was an understatement. Nami was his nakama- his family, and he wouldn't trade her for the world. However, this didn't change the fact that she pissed him off to no end. Today was no exception, and could probably be described as both the worst and one of the best days of his life, all thanks to her.

"Sanji kun~!" The red-headed beauty waved her hand in the air. She was currently reclining next to their archeologist in a lounge chair, bikini, sunglasses, and all. In less than a second, the idiot love-cook was by her side.

"What is it, my lovely Nami swan!?" He clasped his hands and awaited her reply.

Zoro muttered under his breath from his position on the lower deck. What did she want this time? A freaking massage?

"I'm absolutely parched! I know that one of your wonderful chillers is just what I need to make this heat better!" she cooed. The swordsman scoffed to himself.

As if the chef didn't already have enough on his plate today. Today was an extremely special day- May fifth- and Sanji had started preparing their feast the moment the crew finished their breakfast. Zoro had offered his help, but had been declined as of having no experiences in the kitchen, which was true, he supposed, but at least he tried to be nice. Instead of that, however, he had been given dish duty after dinner. That worked for him. Now he could sleep more.

Only... there was something keeping him from sleep, and that was the voice of the wicked witch herself.

"Ah! Of course, my angel~ And one for you, too, of course!" Sanji nodded to both Nami and Robin who gave him a smile. However, it was obvious he was beginning to feel a little exasperated. He had been telling Zoro for days how he had found some new recipe and was going to make the best feast for their captain. All that excitement was meant to be put into his cooking, and not into catering their selfish navigator. He hurriedly fled to the kitchen, and Zoro noticed the lack of bounce on his way.

He was sick of her wrapping the blond around her finger all the time, and it seems as though it's been getting worse and worse, and this was the sixth time he had been called on her whim. The swordsman didn't know what her problem was, but it was beginning to lower his tolerance level a little too much.

He took a glance to the upper deck where the tangerine grove was. For once, he let his thoughts slip.

"Go make your own damn drink," he hissed. In response, Nami poked her head from above, tilted her sunglasses down, and quirked an eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked innocently. Zoro glared at her.

"What, is your hearing going bad already?" he prompted. Nami was not amused and returned the glare.

"Well, he is our chef, isn't he?" That reply seemed to strike some nerve in Zoro.

"Yeah, he's OUR chef, and also not YOUR slave," he spoke with a little more bite than he had intended. Nami looked taken back for a second but quickly regained her composure. She leaned over the upper deck's railing to clearly look at their first mate. "Why don't you just mind your own business, Zoro? This doesn't concern you. Besides," She took her seat back on the lounge chair and crossed her pretty pale legs. "it's just a drink. So, calm down." The red-head flipped open a magazine she had previously been skimming through.

Zoro was done. He jumped to his feet.

"You bitch!" he growled. He made his way to the steps when, suddenly, a foot came flying at his head. He had been so caught up with Nami that he had forgotten the consequences of insulting one of their 'precious ladies' out loud.

Zoro had just managed to dodge it when another one came forward. He managed to catch it before it gave him brain damage. He was met with a strong glare. "Watch it, moss-head," Sanji warned. Figures this idiot would defend her. Zoro gritted his teeth and shoved the blond's leg away from his face. "Whatever," he muttered before making his way up to the crow's nest. On his way, he caught a glimpse of Nami's cat-like smile, and, while Sanji delivered their drinks, managed to flip her the bird. He turned his back to her immediately, not even bothering to see her reaction.

/

Zoro had only reached his 100th pull-up before the stubborn-headed blond came into the room. He remained silent for all but five seconds. "What?" he asked after hopping down from the metal bar above him. He was tossed a small towel which he caught with ease. Sanji popped the first question.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" He took a drag on one of his many cigarettes. "What did Nami san ever do to you?" Zoro really didn't feel like having this conversation at the moment. He walked right past the cook and grabbed a water bottle off the ground.

"Hey, don't just ignore-!"

"Shut up, cook!" Zoro spouted, promptly cutting off his other half. His green eyes met with an angry blue one. They both stood across from each other for a few moments. Sanji clearly had something to say but waited patiently for the green-haird man to continue. Zoro looked away.

"I just don't get you sometimes. No, strike that, I mean MOST of the time," he began. He scratched his head out of frustration. Finally, he looked back up to Sanji. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" The blond asked to clarify the opposing statement. Zoro's eyes narrowed. "Why do you always treat her like some fucking princess all the time? She... she doesn't deserve it!" he spat. In most situations, he would just stay quiet and ignore the witch, but it's finally gone on long enough to make him snap. Sanji perked up at this, and an amused smirk played across those perfectly pink lips. "Oh?" he inquired. "Is that a bad case of _jealousy _I hear?" He tilted the side of his head towards the other man for emphasis. "Fuck you, cook. You know _exactly_ what I mean." Zoro kept his glare.

Sanji snuffed out his cancer-stick on the bottom of his perfectly polished dress shoe, then tossed it out. Zoro's temper was beginning to sky-rocket, and he could already feel the fight that was about to come. The idiot-chef made his way into Zoro's space, an act he's done over a thousand times before. "You should never disrespect a _lady_," he spoke. "Yeah?" Zoro countered. "Well, you should never disrespect _yourself._" Sanji's hackles rose at that, and before he even moved, Zoro had moved out of the way for the first incoming attack.

"What the hell do YOU know!?" the blond shouted. Zoro went for his swords. "Probably more than you EVER will, judging by that ridiculously thick skull of yours!" The cook came at him. They were both in a fit of rage by this point, and their brawl was sloppy. This, of course, didn't stop them from trying to knock each other's brains out. They were absolutely livid, and the heat emanating from outside did not help in any way, shape, or form.

Zoro was sick of this. He was sick of Sanji letting himself get trampled and he was sick of watching it happen. Why did the idiot care so much about them-no-about her!? Yes, she was nakama, and he respected that, but why does the dumb-ass act like some royal servant to her? If he cared... if he loved her so much...

"If you love your precious _Nami swan_ so much, why don't you just get in bed with her already!?" he scolded. Sanji immediately came to a halt, his visible eye widening at the statement. He ducked the moment Shuusui cut through the air and jumped back. They both panted, sweat trickling down the back of their necks. The chef was the first to speak.

"Is that what you want?" he spoke slowly, almost agonizingly so.

Zoro was a man who learned to always think before he spoke, which was often proved through his quiet nature. However, he was too irritable at that moment to think about anything. So, the words slipped.

"Might as well be."

Sanji had disbelief written all over his face. In fact, he almost looked _hurt_. He turned around and headed back for the exit.

"You know something, Zoro?" he spoke up. Before closing the shaft shut, he looked up at the other man and gritted his teeth. "You're a real fucking _idiot _sometimes." And with that, he made his way out.

Zoro stood there, motionless. What did he care anyway? Throwing all thought of reason out the window, he went back to his previous workout. He figured he might as well work off his frustration. Besides, the annoying prick will get over it soon enough. Of course, that didn't stop the feeling of having a rock plummet to the bottom of his stomach.

He decided to ignore it.

/

At some point through his workout, Zoro noticed something strange. Outside, it was awfully dark, and he could almost swear he had remembered Nami saying that they were expecting clear blue skies for the next three days. There was also something else that seemed off too.

The entire ship was quiet.

The swordsman went outside to see what was going on, and when he looked over the Thousand Sunny's railing, he saw the dim light of the sun. Only...

It was rising.

Zoro ran a hand through his hair. It was morning. He guessed it had to be about 6 O'clock. He tried not to lose his cool, but the longer he stared at the sky, the closer he failed to doing so. He couldn't have fallen asleep. Not for over 18 hours, and there was no way he would miss the feast Sanji had prepared for their captain, even if he was pissed at the guy. Hell, he bet even Sanji wouldn't allow him to miss it if he wanted to.

"Shit," he cursed to no one in particular. He couldn't just be imagining things. He ran to the mens' quarters. When he got there, everyone was asleep in there beds. All except one that is.

When he made his way to the kitchen, it was obvious Sanji had started to prepare breakfast. Also, if he remembered correctly, he was preparing the same exact food they had had that morning, or... at least the morning of Luffy's birthday that is. Has his entire day up to this point been a dream? Could that be why he was just waking up?

"Hey," Sanji's raspy tone caught his attention. "What're you doing up so early?"

Zoro fumbled for the right words. "Uh..." he ungracefully managed to let slip. Before he could muster a better excuse, Sanji placed a coffee mug on the table, spiking it with booze before speaking again. "Whatever," he shrugged." I always thought moss needed the extra shade to grow. Just sit down." He gestured to the table.

"Um... thanks?" Zoro had no idea what was up. Wasn't he and the cook fighting to the death just a couple hours ago? Unless, that really was just a dream.

Before Zoro could ask any questions, Nami walked into the room. Since when did she wake up so early? Usually Robin and Sanji were the only early risers. "Morning, Zoro. You're up rather early today," she spoke with a voice that had no malice in it whatsoever. Zoro blinked stupidly at her for a minute before responding with a weak "Yeah."

Something was wrong.

He wasn't exactly sure as to why he had the feeling their navigator would walk right up to the blond, but she did, and Sanji placed an arm around her as if that was the most natural thing in the fucking world.

Which it was most definitely not.

They kissed, and Zoro could not find the strength to say anything, not a single word, he was so baffled. "I-!" He stood up, nearly knocking over his mug in the process. "I need some air," he stammered as he made his way out onto the deck. He ignored the confused looks Sanji and Nami gave him on the way out.

"Shit... shit, shit, shit! What the _fuck_ is happening?" The directionless moss-head paced back and forth along the deck. He stopped when he noticed Robin at the mast, giving him a look of concern. "Is something troubling you, swordsman san?" she delicately asked.

Well, shit. No use in hiding it now, and who better than to ask anyone who isn't the chef or thief at the moment?

"Robin," Zoro began. He wasn't sure how to ask this, but he needed answers, and he needed them _now_. "Yes?" Robin replied. The swordsman hesitated for a second, but pushed his nervousness swiftly to the side.

"How long have they been like this?" He gestured to the galley door. Robin contemplated this for a moment before responding. "You mean cook san and navigator san?" Zoro nodded his head, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"I have to say about five months now. Why? Is something wrong?"

The other man couldn't believe her words. That witch... That evil fucking witch has been going out with him for five whole months! He rubbed the back of his neck before going up the ladder to the gym. He had some shit to figure out.

/

He wasn't expecting this nor was he prepared for it. There, in the middle of the fucking gym, stood a little girl.

It was the most beautiful girl Zoro had ever remembered seeing.

"That didn't feel very good, did it?" she asked out of the blue. Zoro stared at her for a good ten seconds before running up to her and trying to scoop her in his arms, only to have them go right through her body. He ignored her comment.

"Kuina." His voice barely managed to avoid cracking. She was here. She was there and he could see and hear her and-!

"What're you doing here?" He pulled away from her, suspicion suddenly dawning his senses. Kuina's voice was that of an angel. "I can't go anywhere. I'm stuck here. No thanks to you." She hit Zoro hard with her bamboo blade(where the hell had that thing come from?)

"Wh-wha-?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Now I can't even get my wings! Stupid," she insulted him. Zoro stared at her stupidly for a moment. "Your... wings?" Where was all of this coming from!?

"Yeah, idiot. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda dead." She waved her arms around so he could recognize their transparency. "Wait a minute," Zoro began. "How could you hit me with that thing if my arms went right through you!?"

"How can you speak clearly with a sword in your mouth?"

Touche'.

"Still, I don't understand why you're here. Shouldn't you be in... I dunno.. some kind of underworld or something?" Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. Kuina stared at him with a bored expression. It was clear she was unimpressed by his statement. She sighed.

"Zoro, don't you think there'd be a reason why I'm here?" she asked with genuine concern. Zoro crossed his arms for a few seconds before throwing them out to either side of him, as if he had just discovered the answer to the universe. "Obviusly," He pointed accusingly to his childhood friend and rival. "the heat's been getting to my head! Like the shitty cook said, _moss needs shade to grow, _or something like that." Zoro waved off that last line. "Anyways," he continued, "this is one _fucked _up dream! And I've had enough of it, so just end it."

Kuina's eyes saddened a bit at that. "This isn't a dream, Zoro. You're not asleep." She bowed her head slightly and looked at the floor.

Zoro wasn't buying it.

"Yeah yeah," He chuckled. "but seriously," He gestured with his thumb towards the lower deck. "Curly-brow with that con artist!? Give me a break. This has to be a dream."

"Zoro, listen to me!" The little raven-headed girl caught the moss-head's attention. "This is real. All of it," She spread her arms in front and around her to back up her words. "is actually happening, and if you don't get me my wings back, then it'll be like this forever, and I won't be able to watch over your dumb ass anymore!" She pointed angrily at Zoro.

"Oh? So, what, are you my _'guardian angel' _or something? And how exactly do you expect me to get your wings back anyways?" The man placed his hands on his hips and bended over to stare down at Kuina. She glared at him, and with a single hit of her blade, knocked him out of the gym's entrance hatch.

"FIGURE IT OUT, YOU MORON!"

Zoro landed with an ungraceful _thud _and stared at the opening to the crow's nest as if it was the most evil thing on the ship. 19 and a half, and, still, he was unable to beat her. He gritted his teeth as her little head popped from the opening. She stuck her tongue out at him. He reciprocated the gesture.

He felt like a kid again.

"Uh, Zoro?" Usopp stood above the swordsman, who was making no effort to get up from his current position. His back did feel a bit out of place. "A-Are you feeling alright?" the sniper asked with concern. Zoro sighed and, with more effort than he would've liked, pushed himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied to the curly-haired man. "Just lost my footing." It was the only intelligible excuse he could muster.

"Pffft, if that neanderthal were like any _normal _human being, he would've broken his back in at least three places." The straw-hat chef had come outside to see what the noise was. He took a drag. "But, of course, he's anything _but _normal."

Zoro sprang to his feet. "You wanna go, dart-brow!?" He got up in the blond's face. The other simply pulled his cigarette away from his mouth and blew smoke in Zoro's face.

"If you insist." He tossed his spent smoke. Usopp fled the scene. Suddenly, hands dug into the backs of their heads and smashed them together. Zoro hissed at the pain.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami exclaimed. "It's still too early for this shit!"

Both men rubbed at their throbbing foreheads. Sanji immediately spun away. "My lovely Nami swan's fists feels exhilarating every time!" Zoro scoffed at that. She didn't even have to use her fists. After a moment though, he took a genuine look at their navigator. Despite having pounded Sanji's head in and having him perform his ridiculous love spin, she somehow managed a small smile.

This worried Zoro.

She usually never smiles at the crazy cook's stupid love antics. _E__ver. _In fact, he had always been 99% certain that, if anything, it just annoyed the hell out of her. To see her smiling so genuinely at him, well...

It pissed Zoro off.

Everything had suddenly come back to him. Sanji wrapping an arm around that pale waist, the kiss, and then he realized that that probably hadn't changed. Or maybe it did. Maybe he just needed to talk to him. Maybe none of that actually happened. It was all a stupid dream and maybe he had only just woken up on the deck. Yeah, that's it. He was in the crow's nest, really did lose his footing, fell, hit his head, knocked himself out, and just woke up! There was no other explanation.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Hey, curly, got a minute?" Zoro straightened himself out. If all of that really was a dream, he had to prove it somehow. The blond looked at the swordsman and shrugged. "Sure, but it better be good," he added. Before leaving Nami's side, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She left to go back inside, deciding the dry morning air wasn't good for her skin.

Now it was just the two of them. Alone. On the deck of their grand ship. Zoro stood there, uncertain what to do after seeing that act. He tried his best to keep calm.

"Hey, you got something to say or what?" The cook was obviously losing patience.

_It's all a dream._

"Well?"

_It was all just a dream!_

The chef sighed. "Way to waste my time, shitty-mari-"

Sanji's sentence was cut off as Zoro grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. The cook immediately dropped his newly-lit cigarette out of shock. Zoro had screwed his eyes shut, and expected to open them and wake up. When he did, however, he was met with a very pale and very angry chef.

Shit.

He was so stunned he didn't even have time to register the incredible kick aimed at his side. He was hurled through the air and into the mast. He clutched at his side as he sunk to the floor. The cook picked up his cancer-stick and walked calmly, almost terrifyingly so, over to where the swordsman sat. He took a nice long drag before gesturing to Zoro.

"Listen to me," he began, his visible blue eye dark and narrowed. "You're my _nakama, a_nd I respect that, but," He towered over Zoro, who was, for the first time in a long time, feeling incredibly small. "don't you EVER try that shit with me again. Got it?" He pivoted on his right foot and headed for the Galley, but not before wiping off his lips with his sleeve. Before entering through the door, he turned his head to Zoro. "This _never _happened." With that, he left him completely alone.

Zoro sat there for a good while, staring out at the open sea. He laughed weakly to himself and shook his head.

_Nakama... _Right.

Nothing more.

/

"HEY!" Zoro burst into the crow's nest. "Get out! Kuina!" He searched high and low for his friend, but couldn't find her. "I know you're in here! Show yourself!"

Still no sign of her.

The older man gritted his teeth and ran a bronze hand through his hair out of frustration. There was no way. Absolutely no way dart-board's last five months were spent with _her _and not _him! _Sanji was HIS chef, goddammit, not hers!

He came to a halt as sudden realization dawned on him. Sanji wasn't his.

"Fuck!" he cursed to no one in particular.

"I get it. I fucking get it, so just come out already!" He waited for a reply, but was met with none. The room was completely empty, and he was shouting to himself. "Fuck this shit!" he yelled as he kicked at a half empty water bottle laying on the ground. It flew so far, it hit the window with a loud _thunk! _He could almost swear the whole ship heard it.

"YO!"

Maybe it did. He stuck his out from the nest and yelled an apology to the Cyborg who had appeared beneath the gym. "Just watch it, kay!?" Zoro nodded his head and went to slink back inside, only to hear the ringing of the bell that alerted the crew it was time for breakfast.

Today was going to be a long day. He dragged himself to the galley.

/

Zoro took a look at the breakfast portions and noticed something a little off about it. Oh, yeah. It was smaller now. He had never realized the slightly larger portion difference as compared to the others, minus their captain, of course, until now. He glanced over at Nami's plate.

He grimaced.

He muttered to himself as he toyed with the pancakes on his plate. This whole thing was getting out of hand. One moment, he's asleep with the cook in his arms, and the next, he finds himself empty, just hoping beyond hope this was all a nightmare. He sighed.

"Hey, bro, you feeling alright? You haven't touched your food." The cyborg pointed to Zoro's plate and quirked an eyebrow. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on the swordsman, and his cheeks started to heat up from embarrassment. "Uh," he spoke unintelligibly. "Guess I'm just not that hungry." He made a move to shove his plate away from him, but immediately caught the warning glare sent his way.

Right.

He quickly pulled it back and shoved a forkful of hash browns in his mouth. He avoided eye contact with the chef as he ate despairingly through the rest of the meal.

Zoro had no idea how to spend the rest of that day. Well, he knew how he _should _be spending it. Sleeping, drinking, maybe even playing around with Luffy and the others, and most importantly, celebrating.

That's right, what he should be doing is celebrating the birth of their captain. Having fun and just being together with his nakama. That was what he wanted, but right now he knew that wasn't going to happen because Sanji wasn't celebrating it with him as not only his nakama, but as his partner, his _lover._ The green-haired man even searched the ship in hopes of finding his childhood friend, but to no avail. She'd probably know what o do. He got lost on his way back to the deck, somehow ending up in the aquarium.

Deciding there was nothing he could do at the time, he reluctantly resigned to just taking a nap. It was only ten O'clock.

/

Zoro still didn't feel very hungry and thought he could maybe get away with skipping the next meal.

"YO! MOSS-HEAD!"

So much for that. At least the cook didn't seem as angry as earlier.

Their lunch was just as great as their breakfast. Luffy drooled from seeing all the meat in front of him.

"WHOAH! This looks awesome, Sanji! THANKS!" he exclaimed before excitingly digging in to his dish. Zoro smiled at that. At least his captain hadn't changed. If he did, they would be in much worse a position. When he looked over everyone else, they all had smiles on their faces. They talked enthusiastically to each other, laughing and just enjoying the others' company.

"Oh my, cook san! This looks wonderful. I don't know if I'll be able to hold out until dinner time." Robin placed her hand over her stomach and giggled.

"It's always important to make sure your eyes are never as big as your stomach. Although, I don't have eyes so I wouldn't know! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed merrily.

Zoro felt himself relax a little. Sure, his life was upside down at the moment, but getting to see his nakama being so cheerful always made him feel good.

Even if their navigator just placed a kiss on their cook's cheek.

He did his best to ignore it.

After lunch, Zoro was left to help Sanji with the dishes, something he usually never minded doing most days. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. At first it was awkward, as if the very air was suffocating them both, but, as they got into rhythm, it started to feel more natural.

Almost as if everything was back to normal.

"Hey," the chef spoke up. Zoro paused in drying a plate. "Yeah?"

Sanji seemed a little hesitant to say something, but eventually came out with it.

"Sorry about this morning... I... I didn't mean to snap like that. You just caught me by surprise is all." He looked away with his hands resting in the sink. Hands which Zoro knew carried a good amount of scars from handling knives in the kitchen over the years. They were scarred, but pale and soft and molded with the swordsman's hands perfectly when entwined. They'd never do that with Nami's. He looked down at the sink then back up to Sanji.

"No, it's fine." He resumed drying his plate. "You had every right to be mad, I just wasn't thinking clearly."

"Pfft, since when do you ever?" The other snorted."But, seriously, I know you're a man of action, and that action had to be caused by _something._" Zoro chuckled at that.

"Oh, really?" he replied.

"Really, so, what is it?"

Zoro placed his dish in the dry pile, his hand resting on top of it. He thought about the best answer he could give without scaring the cook off.

"It's just... I guess you could say I've been having some really bad dream."

"A dream huh? One where you're shoving your lips on my face?"

"Heh, I guess that's what made it so bad. No one would actually wanna kiss your ugly mug."

Sanji feigned offense. "I'll have you know I'm the most damned handsome man on the grand-fucking-line!"

Zoro laughed genuinely. To think all this shit was happening to him, and, still, the chef and him were managing to get along. Sanji started chuckling too, but eventually their laughter died down.

"I sure hope you wake up soon then," Sanji said with a smirk. Zoro made a solemn smile.

"Me too."

It was at that very moment, a shriek was heard from outside.

"SHIP!"

"Wonder if we'll get any action." Sanji wondered aloud. Zoro chuckled deeply.

"I hope so. I could sure use some right now."

The blond kicked the door to the galley open. Surely enough, a ship was heading in their direction. It was going at a face pace too.

"Looks like another pirate ship. Look at their flag." Nami pointed towards the ship's direction, signaling a jolly roger on it. Two sabers were crossed behind it, and on the skull's head rested a green captain's hat with a feather sticking out from it.

"WHOO HOOOO! Food AND a fight! This is already the best birthday EVER!" Luffy threw his fists in the air. The other ship wasn't stopping anytime soon, and soon enough there was only a space worth another ship between them. Usopp was running frantically back and forth across the ship.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Calm down!" Nami scolded him. "They might not even be interested in us. I hope."

Just like that, Sanji was gone from the swordsman's side.

"I'll protect you with my life, Nami swan~!"

_Of course you will. _Zoro rolled his eyes.

On the ship stood a young man approximately Nami's height. He had golden eyes, chestnut-brown hair, and a cap to match the one on the jolly roger. He grinned maniacally at the strawhats.

"Guessing he's the captain,"Franky said as he straightened his sunglasses.

"Wh-What do they want from _us_?" Usopp stuttered. Chopper hid behind the sharp-shooter's leg.

Suddenly, as if in answer to his question, the captain of the opposing ship grabbed a rope and swung from his ship and onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. The strawhats all prepared themselves. Luffy was just beaming.

"Hello there," the man spoke as he tipped his hat up. "The name's Ziggy." He took a step forward as the crew took caution.

"What do you want?" Zoro questioned.

Ziggy shrugged. "Not much... just you, and, of course," He pointed to the strawhat captain himself. "him!"

Luffy laughed out loud. "Sorry, but I'm not for sale! Neither is he!"

Ziggy's smile didn't fade, and he chuckled. "That's fine." He turned his back to the crew, but before he could even take a step forward, hands sprouted from all sides and pinned him in place.

"You honestly expect us to fall for that?" Nami scoffed at the foolish man. The crew gained in on Ziggy, but just as they got too close, a hiss escaped his lips. Before they had time to process what was happening, a giant snake was in place of the man. It broke Robin's hold easily, and was almost as high as the main mast of the ship.

"NOOOOOOO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Usopp exclaimed as he fell to his knees. Everyone stood there in shock. Robin looked up at the monster.

"A zoan user," she commented. Nami came to her side.

"Luffy! Sanji! Zoro! TAKE THAT THING DOWN! I'm gonna steer us towards their ship!" Nami ran up to the helm of the ship. The moment Ziggy's eyes were on her, the boys sprang into action.

"C'mon!" Franky yelled as the rest went for the canons. The other crew were already ahead of them, however, and already fired a canon ball at them. It broke through the railing of the Sunny.

Franky wanted to cry.

"Oh yeah!?" he shouted as he loaded a canon. With a _fwip!_ of his lighter the canon's line sparked."EAT THIS!" Franky's canon was ferocious and created a mighty hole in the enemy's ship.

The red-head at the wheel controlled the ship as if she owned it, swiftly steering it in the other crew's direction. Once they were close enough, both crews were out on deck battling it out.

Zoro's attention had been diverted from Ziggy and to another man that had lunged for him. He, too, wielded a blade and was quite talented with it. Although, he had a shield, and it was clear he was more of a defender.

He could see Luffy and Sanji kicking the shit out of that snake. Served the bastard right for coming onto their ship! He smirked, and easily outmaneuvered the man he was currently fighting. The man lost his guard, and Zoro took the opportunity to knock him down. He fell to the floor of their ship with a loud _thump. _He looked around to see how the others were fairing, and was pleased to see none of them scathed.

"Che," Zoro scoffed as he watched the opposing members get knocked down one by one. "Not even worth a good warm-up." It was disappointing, really.

"NAMI SAN!"  
Zoro quickly diverted his attention to the woman at the helm. The snake had transformed back at the last second, and he held his sword above his head as he came down at her. The swordsman's heart skipped a beat as he slammed his sword down.

_Clang!_

The crew watched as their clever navigator held her Clima Tact in front of her, having appropriately blocked the sword from coming into contact with her head. She glared at Ziggy.

"Not bad, for a _girl_," he mocked.

Nami's lips were brought up in a cat-like grin. "Not bad yourself..." Using her staff, she sent a wave of electricity through it and onto Ziggy's blade, effectively causing him to be electrocuted himself. He coughed as smoke formed off his body, and then he sunk to the ground.

"NOT!" Nami finished off her statement. She slammed the bottom of the Clima Tact on the ground of the upper deck.

"H-How?" the enemies' captain asked as he coughed up more smoke.

Zoro had made his way to the upper deck and walked towards him. He held the tip of Shuusui to the other's throat.

"_Never _underestimate our navigator."

The man beneath him passed out.

"YEEEEAH! LET'S PARTY!" Luffy cheered.

"Sunny..." Franky sobbed as he inspected the damage done to their ship. Usopp gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "Don't worry, man! We'll get this fixed up!" He held a hammer up to prove his point. The cyborg grinned at him, and together, they got to work.

Zoro made his way to the upper deck's railing, watching Usopp, Franky, and even Robin help repair the ship. Chopper kept running between the members asking if any injuries were attained. The moss-head smiled and turned around, only to see Nami being embraced by their chef.

His heart immediately sank.

"Hey," Kuina appeared in front of him, making him nearly jump out of his skin. Suddenly, she pounded him in the front, knocking him off the upper deck. As he fell, though, he could see she was no longer on the ground.

Rather, she was _flying._

Everything went black the moment his head collided with the hard wood floor.

/

Zoro wasn't even sure if he wanted to open his eyes or not. So, instead, he simply laid there on the deck.

"Uh, Zoro?" Usopp stood above the swordsman, who was making no effort to get up from his current position. His back did feel a bit out of place. "A-Are you feeling alright?" the sniper asked with concern. Zoro sighed and, with more effort than he would've liked, pushed himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied to the curly-haired man. "Just lost my footing." It was the only intelligible excuse he could muster.

"Pffft, if that neanderthal were like any _normal _human being, he would've broken his back in at least three places." The straw-hat chef had come outside to see what the noise was. He took a drag. "But, of course, he's anything _but _normal."

Wait a minute... Just wait one fucking minute.

Zoro sprang to his feet faster than the speed of light and looked around the deck. He stared at Sanji for a good five seconds before the blond became irritated.

"The hell are you looking at, moss-for-brains?"

Zoro bowed his head towards him and the words came out before he even thought of what to say.

"I'm sorry."

At this, the cook's eyes widened. He looked at the bowing swordsman. This man, usually so _tough _and _proud, _was actually apologizing to him. He took a long drag on his cancer-stick. He then exhaled to the side.

"Whatever," he stated. Zoro looked up at him, clearly confused.

"Come in the kitchen and help me, idiot. It's the least you could do." With that, he headed for the galley. Zoro followed suite, although he distinctly remembers the cook telling him not to help with any cooking. Whatever. He was in no position to argue.

The swordsman shut the kitchen door, and, the moment he did so, was pulled in for a kiss. He already felt his brain dysfunction at the contact, but made no effort to push the blond away. After all...

This was the way it was supposed to be.

Sanji was the first to pull away. "Listen," he began. "I know you're an idiot-"

"Hey!" Zoro protested.

"Shut up!" Sanji scolded. He sighed. "I know you're an idiot, but I can be one too sometimes." He looked away from the other man in search of what words to say next. He turned his head to face Zoro.

"I'm sorry too, okay?" He scratched the back of his head. "I-I know you were only thinking the best for me. So, yeah-" He wasn't sure of what else to say, but there was no more need for words as Zoro places his lips on his cheek.

"You talk too much. Also, I've had a _very _long day. We'll call it even now, 'kay?" He kissed the other on the lips again.

"Long? It's only one O'clock!"

Zoro chuckled at that. He couldn't care what time it was anymore, so long as Sanji was with him. He wrapped his arms around the skinny blond and embraced him.

"I love you."

Sanji grunted something in response, although Zoro couldn't quite catch what he said. He was pushed away as the chef walked to the counters, his ears tinted red.

"Don't just stand there, stupid marimo. Get your dumb ass over here and help with this shit!"

Zoro beamed despite having been insulted and complied to Sanji's demand.

He'd have to thank Nami later.

end


End file.
